


In the Wake of his Blaze

by Daddiolus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempts at humour, Axel is a tease, Festival, Fire, Gamers, Lots of it, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Roxas is a thirsty boy, Slice of Life, Smut, Students, biker, kind of slow burn buts lots of NSFW stuff peppered between, sorrynotsorry, stoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddiolus/pseuds/Daddiolus
Summary: Roxas’ new college flatmate wasn’t supposed to be hot. But he was. Burning inferno hot. And Rox sexually identifies as a self-depreciating pyromaniac.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fic on this site, and the first I've written in years. It’s gonna be a long one so buckle up. Update schedule will be random because I'm a wildcard, baby.

Roxas’s chest heaved as he approached the large, white door. A pleasant-enough silver knob gave way easily under his hand, despite his fumbling with the heavy bags and suitcase hanging from every spare inch of limb. It wasn’t locked, so did that mean…? Nerves bubbled in his stomach as he swung the door open, taking a few laboured steps into the hallway. He could hear the distant sound of a MOBA’s signal pings radiating from the living room. So that confirmed it. Today was the day he met the guy he was going to be living with for the next year. 

Axel and Demyx had been planning to move in together while studying their masters, as they had throughout their BA’s, but in a smaller place where they didn’t have to share the house with three other weirdos. Due to their lack of organisation they ended up missing out on the student lets, leaving them with a pretty swanky executive apartment, and though the price was pretty intimidating, if they split everything and took a room each it wouldn’t be so bad.

That is until Demyx started having second thoughts about another year of deadline hell and decided it was best for him to go back to their home town and start taking his music more seriously, leaving Axel alone with an apartment he couldn’t afford, no friends and nowhere else to go.

That’s where Roxas came in. They had met on a university forum board; Roxas applied late and was looking for a place that didn’t require a guarantor, and Axel was getting pretty desperate by this point, so Roxas signed and scanned the contract and just like that, he was living with a man he’d never met. He didn’t even know what the guy looked like, beyond him most likely being one of the three drunk guys in the blurred picture he had as his profile picture. Great start.

Roxas dropped the bags in the hallway of his new apartment, hanging his jacket and keys up and sighing as his clammy skin adapted to the changing temperature. The door to the living room made a muffled sound against the carpet as it eased open, and suddenly there was a figure leaning against the doorframe, regarding the blond thoughtfully.

“Hey, I’m gonna’ take a wild guess that you might be Roxas?” He asked. Roxas looked up and nodded, staring for a few seconds before looking down and blinking at the floor. The stranger was tall, pale and slender. His angular shoulders and what seemed to be impressively toned chest were clad in a dark, slim fitting t-shirt, and his hips leant at a slope, his jeans flashing a sliver of ivory skin at one side. Long, red spikes cascaded down his back (the top few dishevelled and rough, presumably from a stressful game). A lopsided smirk pulled at his lips, and his jade, feline eyes embellished his elven face perfectly. And-

_Fuck. He wasn’t supposed to be hot. What the hell is this?_

Roxas bit his lip, his own spikey hair mussed from the trying journey. 

“Yeah, that’s me. You’re Axel, then.” He hesitated awkwardly, before stepping forward and slightly over-extending a hand. The redhead’s smirk broadened, and he took the offered palm, shaking it gently, before gesturing to the bags. 

“Do you need help getting that to your room?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest. The blond shook his head and started scurrying the bags through the hall, dumping them just inside his bedroom. 

“I should be fine thanks.” 

“Okay, cool. Do you mind if I smoke?” The redhead asked, turning on his heel and allowing Roxas to continue his frenzied movements. 

“Uh, no, I guess?” Roxas replied, his breathing staggered. 

“Cool shit,” Axel returned, picking up an ornate wooden box and putting it on top of the ottoman next to his computer. The blond paused what he was doing and watched him as he swayed to the pulsing beat of some progressive metal band, beginning to rummage through the box. Roxas’ eyes flicked up to the PC screen to see a Twitch stream of a guy playing league that had been put on pause. Looking back to the more interesting scene, he saw the hot redhead pull a small green lump out of the box and begin breaking it apart. Roxas quirked an eyebrow as he watched the other grind the cannabis in a small metal gadget. The redhead grinned, stretching out a paper on his rolling tray. “Wanna smoke, dude?” 

“I…” The blond shrugged. “Sure.” He exhaled heavily. This wasn’t the first and definitely wouldn’t be the last time he’d partake, he was sure, and it may be a useful relaxant given the intense weight of the tension that only he seemed to feel. “Thanks. Just let me get changed first.” Axel nodded in response, rolling the bundle and licking the edge of the paper, an act that sent a shiver down the blond’s spine.

_Fuck… Was that a tongue piercing? Holy shit._

Roxas turned on his heel, his face feeling flushed as he returned to his room to change into something more comfortable (and maybe a tiny bit sexier, but that was totally a coincidence). He opted for slightly loose shorts that hung low on his hips and a tiny-bit-too-tight tank that traced the curves of his lean body flatteringly. Stepping back into the living room, he saw that Axel had the joint hanging from his lips and was leaning over his keyboard, seemingly reading some kind of messenger. He looked over his shoulder to see the blond and his grin returned. 

“Hey, that’s better. Wanna watch something?” He asked, gesturing to the TV and PS4 set up in front of the plush sofa, draped in a large red blanket with some kind of Celtic fire pattern painted on it. 

“Sure, I guess?” He proffered, smiling awkwardly. Axel stood up and grabbed his ash tray before moving to the sofa, and Roxas followed. Lighting the joint, the redhead took a drag and passed it over; Roxas took it willingly and followed suit. 

They sat a few cushions apart, but the heat radiating from the redhead burnt Roxas’ side as they watched a mindless cartoon, giggling quietly in the dark haze of the smoky room. Occasionally Roxas would glance out of the corner of his eye, studying the side of Axel’s face; dark, tear drop tattoos, jagged, dusky eyelashes brushing his cheeks and brief flashes of bright, dangerous teeth that made the blond shudder. 

The night ran into the morning, and they spent most of the time watching in comfortable silences, punctuated by softly slurred observations and timid questions. At around 4am, Axel stretched out, showing how his pale, narrow hips forming a perfect V as they dipped into his waistband. 

“Think I’m gonna’ turn in, blondie. This was cool, we should do it again. Same time, same place tomorrow?” Roxas snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“I dunno, I was going to spend the night in.” He shrugged. Jade eyes glimmered and that amused smirk bore into Roxas’ chest.

“Ugh! How could you reject me, so?” he gasped, clutching his chest as though it had been impaled on a spear, before quickly recovering and running a hand through his hair. “But yeah. Me too. See you in the morning and… Uh, feel free to finish off that joint by the way.” Axel gestured towards the ashtray which held the remains of the second… Maybe third joint of the night, before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

Roxas sat there for a while at first, staring at the Netflix cover page and allowing his mind to run a hundred miles a minute. The smoke had hit him quite strong; it had been a while. His head spun and his limbs felt heavy, but most notably his skin tingled and heart fluttered as he looked at the space Axel had previously occupied. After a hesitative pause, he shuffled across the couch and tentatively breathed in the scent on the blanket. 

Though faint, it smelt fiery. Peppery. Like burning wood and frankincense. Undeniably sexy in its deep musk, Roxas could feel electricity shooting down his body. Lighting the blunt he took a deep drag and held it in, lolling his head back where Axel’s had been. Breathing out plumes of smoke through his nose, he found his hand trailing down his front, his nipples immediately hardening and his cock attempting to follow suit. It only took a few feathered touches through his boxers before he was almost fully erect. He put out the dogend and turned side on, burying his face into the blanket. He’d not heard Axel moving around his room for a while, and figured it wouldn’t hurt to just alleviate this problem… 

His fuzzy mind only heightened the excitement of the moment as his fear of being caught barely even surfaced. His hand slipped beneath his waistband and started gently stroking at his cock as he conjured images of the redhead. Bright eyes. Sharp teeth. Glinting, pierced tongue. Large, slender hands. Roxas imagined those hands; pawing at him, running coarse fingers over the weeping tip. He bit his lower lip, released a shuddered breath and arched his back, thrusting into his own hand. He could feel the heat pooling in his lower stomach and the sensory white noise that began to eat away his fingers and toes, but couldn’t quite reach. He was so desperate… But it just wasn’t enough.

Rolling his head to the side he saw a black hoodie flopped over a nearby chair. Pausing for a moment, he removed his shirt and slipped the hoodie on. Immediately he was enveloped in the spicy scent of the sexy redhead. 

_Holy shit._

The spirit of those slender hands returned, shadowed by the movements of his own. He used the fabric of his boxers as a tool, stretching the elastic and pulling the damp cloth over the head.

Was he honestly doing this? Jerking off on his new couch to his new flatmate when he hadn’t even been there for a day? Somehow it made it hotter that the guy was sleeping a few meters from where he was sat, and had probably jerked off or fucked someone on this couch already, considering he’d been here a couple of months and was way too hot to go unfulfilled for that long.

Grunting softly, he reached that peak once again, but significantly more intensely as he mindlessly bit down on the collar of the jacket. He imagined that sexy, musical voice taking on a gravelly, rough tone as it called out his name…

_Roxas… Fuck… Roxas…. Roxas….?_

“Roxas?”

With a shuddering breath, the blond threw his head back and came hard into his boxers, his hand soaked. That voice… Fuck, it had been so real in his mind. If just the thought of a voice could do that to him…. _Fuck._

Roxas settled back into the couch, panting heavily. His head lolled back again and his eyes fell on the crack of light leaking in from the hallway and-

_Holy shit. The voice was real._

The redhead stood in the same doorway he had earlier, staring at the blond. Red-faced and sweaty, Roxas shot upright, a come-covered hand desperately grabbing at his discarded t-shirt as he bunched it up over his crotch. 

_Holy shit. Holt shit. Holy shit!_

Roxas was incapable of conjuring up a sentence, his mouth flapping open and shut in sheer horror. But… The redhead just smiled. 

“I forgot my phone charger.” He shrugged, moseying into the room and unplugging a wire from the wall. “Have a good night, yeah?” His voice was a low purr, way sexier than the blond could have ever imagined. His eyes flickered down to the pale, slim torso cloaked in the loose, black zip-up. “It suits you,” he threw over his shoulder before leaving the room again. 

Roxas, crimson skinned and still shuddering from the anti-climax, stared in amazement at the space where his flatmate had been. Damn he was so smooth and hot and now Roxas would never be able to look him in the face again. 

_But…_

_Did… Did he stay and watch? Why didn’t he look disgusted…?_

Roxas – confused, high and still irritatingly horny – decided to take a quick shower in an attempt to wash off the horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas gets into a sticky mess. As usual.

The first week Roxas lived with Axel was… Good.

Really good. Roxas wasn’t used to things going so well. After the… Incident… Of their first night in the flat nothing had been mentioned again, and they went back to hanging out, smoking pot and watching TV together like nothing had happened. It was still a week until the fresher’s events started, so they had plenty of time to settle in and get into the rhythm of their new house dynamic. Two days after he’d moved in, Roxas had washed, dried and folded _the_ hoodie and was placing it tenderly on the couch he had stolen it from when Axel spun his chair around, catching him with an accusatory stare. He stood, walked over and unfolded the jacket, holding it up to inspect it for a moment.

“Nah, I’m afraid I can’t take this back.” The redhead scowled, shaking his head. Roxas swallowed, his heart pounding in his head.

“Uh... Yeah, about that. I… I’m really sorry.”

“You should be. You can’t go around outshining people in their own clothing. There’s no way I could ever feel sexy in this jacket again after seeing how hot you looked in it,” he pouted, his red brows furrowing. “And no amount of cherry blossom and sweet-pea fabric softener can cushion that blow. Guess it’s yours now.” He turned his face away with faux disgust, holding the hoodie out at arm’s length before dropping it on Roxas, who caught it despite staring at the redhead with a stunned expression.

“Axel-” Roxas began, but then Axel flashed that deadly, lopsided smirk and slumped back into his computer chair, returning to his game and leaving Roxas at a loss for what to say.

…

As always.

The blond wandered out of the room, his face pulsing with the rush of embarrassment, flattery and excitement. Even if he _was_ 100% sure that the guy was just trying to be cool and diffuse the situation, being told he looked hot in his top of the charts, Guinness World Records, number one most humiliating moment actually brought a small surge of excitement to him. He held the jacket and contemplated it for a moment. He began to wish he hadn’t washed it.

***

The days went by and eventually fresher’s week began. Roxas settled into the stride quite quickly; there weren’t any classes, only optional sessions, sign-up days and, of course, the Fresher’s Fair where he managed to make several friends with similar interests to him and met some amazingly interesting lecturers. But the highlight of each day was heading back to the flat, getting high as fuck and silently watching the fiery redhead game (Axel quite enjoyed the audience, and Roxas pampered his ego by claiming he was interested in learning tactics; though in reality he enjoyed the company and watching the unbelievably sexy guy get all riled up whenever someone mis-clicked or kicked his ass). The blond watched the tensing jaw, the lean neck and the lanky leg, pumping with adrenaline as he went in for the kill. Each detail painting another picture to put in the personal vault for later use. Roxas was at least semi-hard constantly, which, frankly, was exhausting. And he hated himself for it.

The most infuriating thing was that Axel was _so damned relaxed._ Roxas was near enough losing his mind with desire and the motherfucker simply lounged around, looking like a sexy fire god and not seeming to give a single fuck. But why would he be any other way? Surly he had a line up of people wanting to bang him 24/7, so even if he did (by some fluke) reciprocate the desire, it was surely just a minor thing for him. Another small pile of ash left in the wake of his blaze.

***

11AM on the last Saturday before class and Roxas was laying in his bed, pretending to be asleep. His arm laid across his eyes as it shielded him from the morning light streaming in through his blinds. He was excited to start class, but also kind of terrified. And part of him didn’t want this amazing but frustrating fortnight to end. He had slept in Axel’s hoodie that night, and despite it no longer holding that intoxicating smell, it still clung to his skin with a weight that reminded him constantly of its true owner. He had never had a crush this bad in his life; in fact, prior to this he hadn’t even been fully sure if he was bi or straight.

But now it was clear.

He sexually identified as a self-depreciating pyromaniac.

“Wake and bake!” A voice broke him from his reverie, and the gravelly, sleepy tone made the jacket bristle against his skin once again. Sleepily, he stood, opening his bedroom door with a yawn to find the bizarrely enthusiastic twenty-something wearing a loose shirt with a band logo and a pair of grey pyjama shorts, his hair elegantly dishevelled and his glowing eyes cloudy with sleep. “We gotta get our shit together after tomorrow but this bender has been too much fun. Let’s go get high and watch gaming streams,” he grinned, scratching his head and leading the way to the living room. Roxas followed, pulling the zip up so it covered a little more of his otherwise bare chest. Was it fucked up to wear this in front of the redhead? Did he want it to be fucked up?

As if reading Roxas’ mind, the redhead made a disapproving tut as he sat in his chair and evaluated the groggy kid. “Told you, dude. You look really hot in that. You should pull that zip down, though. Bet we’d get a huge twitch following if I started streaming next to you like that,” he chuckled and licked his teeth and Roxas felt the blood rush to his face. “Even better when you’re that colour” he shrugged, looking pleased with himself. He turned to the PC, pressing the ‘on’ button and starting to roll.

_Holy fuck, he’s playing right? Yeah, totally playing with me._

They vegged out to the mellow timbre of the stream, the smoke hazing them out comfortably, only disturbed when the redhead silently got up from his chair, lazily swiping through his phone as he wandered out of the room. He returned with two blue packages, handing one to Roxas.

“It’s Saturday. And a holiday. Let’s have ice cream for breakfast,” he suggested, as though his former statement entirely justified the act. Roxas quirked a brow but shrugged and unwrapped the ice cream regardless.

“Bubblegum?” He asked, observing the sky-blue hue.

“Nah, sea-salt. Like the stuff you get in Disneyland,” he explained. “Beautiful cerulean, just like your eyes!” His voice took a playful tone as he tilted his head and batted his lashes. Roxas snorted and rolled his eyes, despite the redhead’s teasing brushing him exactly the right wrong way.

The ice cream in Roxas’ hand was actually delicious. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was high, but he was really digging it. However, the redhead liked to keep the flat burning-inferno hot, and the poor snack couldn’t handle the heat. Roxas didn’t blame it, but wasn’t too impressed that it was leaking everywhere. He hated that he saw too much of himself in it. He began lapping at the sides of the ice cream, licking up drips that were making fast paths to his now-sticky hands. He frowned as his fingers were trailed in sticky streams and he began to worry about getting it on his clothes. It wasn’t until he was following one droplet in a particularly long swipe of the tongue that he noticed Axel was watching him, his eyes distant despite the usual, amused smirk touching his lips.

“What?” Roxas attempted to ask, but it came out in a cracked choke. Axel didn’t say a word, but licked two of his fingers slowly, before using them to trace a drip up Roxas’ chin, finally touching his saliva-slicked fingers to the blond’s lips. Roxas instinctively licked the fingertips, his eyes fluttering shut as he took them into his mouth and began to gently suck them. Axel stared intensely with suddenly strikingly piercing eyes.

“Fuck,” the redhead whispered, his breath hitching slightly. Roxas, not sure what was happening but enjoying it too much to restrain, returned Axel’s gaze with hooded eyes. His spare hand raised to steady and control Axel’s, as he added another finger to his mouth, teasing his tongue along their tips. Axel leaned in, putting his still sealed ice cream on the table before reaching out and pulling the zipper to Roxas’ jacket down, revealing his pale chest. The hand dropped from the zipper and found purchase on the blond’s upper thigh, squeezing it gently and sending bolts of electricity to his hardening cock.

_What the fuck is happening?_ Roxas was thinking over and over, but his hazy mind didn’t offer any answers. Instead his body tried to close as much space between himself and his sexy friend as possible. Axel used his little finger and thumb to hold Roxas jaw as he began gently thrusting his three fingers into his mouth, applying enough pressure to his tongue to open his mouth lewdly.

_Shit these are not good shorts to be wearing_ Roxas cursed internally as he realised his extremely obvious pole had pitched up in the tent of black jersey.

“Fuck, Rox,” Axel breathed, and hearing him say his name like that was even hotter than Roxas could have possibly imagined. The redhead pulled on the blond’s lower lip, revealing his teeth, before slipping his fingers away entirely. Axel cleared his throat, immediately averting his eyes. And, just like that, the moment was over. Long, pale, and slightly damp fingers returned to the mouse, face returned to the screen, and Roxas was left hard as a rock and uncomfortably sticky.

***

That bizarre encounter had ended with Roxas awkwardly muttering some excuse and disappearing to his bathroom for a bit, taking a cold shower and laying face down on his bed wondering what percentage of that had been his imagination. He theorised that Axel was just a tremendous flirt hidden in an introvert’s body; it was just one of his many unintentionally sexy mannerisms, and Roxas’ stupid hormones had made it a million times tenser than it needed to be.

But damn, those intense eyes and the taste of his skin was enough to fuel the wank bank for a century, never mind the voice. Even on his cool, empty bed in his cool, empty room the heat of the redhead began to encircle him and electrify the wires beneath his skin. Tentatively, he began to suck on his own fingers, closing his eyes and pretending they were someone else’s. The hardness was back, but he was alone now and allowed himself to succumb. His other hand trailed down his front, brushing over his fresh boxers and-

“Hey, Rox, wanna smoke?” And a tap at the door.

_Oh for fuck’s sake does he have a boner radar or something?_

“Uh- s-sure. Gimme a second, just getting changed.” His voice was choked and mushy.

There was a pause. Roxas could practically hear that smirk.

“Okay, big guy. But I won’t wait more than ten before I get started without you.”

The blond rolled over and groaned into the pillow.


End file.
